


SPN Challenge:- Valentine's Day

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [99]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, Valentine's Day Fluff, word:- ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- ring.Dean has an unexpected gift for his little brother.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	SPN Challenge:- Valentine's Day

"It's Valentine's Day," Dean stated strolling into the kitchen.

"And?" Sam exclaimed, looking up from his laptop.

"And… I remember having offered you a couple of bloody hearts in the past, so this time, I've cooked up something better."

:

Sam gave a put-upon sigh, imagining what his brother might have come up with.

Instead, Dean held out his hand, and on his palm sat two gleaming rings.

"I had them specially made from the bullets the colt uses, then dipped in silver. Rings for all supernatural uses. Had them engraved too."

Sam felt his eyes misting up as he took the one Dean held out to him.

Inside he read the initials SW.

:

"I don't know what to say, " Sam declared.

"Dude, you don't have to say anything. I just thought it would be cute to have the same rings."

"What happened to my 'no chick-flick moments' brother?" Sam asked, nevertheless slipping the ring onto his finger, while Dean did the same with his.

"He's been infected by the Sam Winchester emo virus, " Dean grinned. "A lost cause."

"Sometimes lost causes are the ones to root for, " Sam smiled.

Dean grabbed a couple of beers and offered one to his sibling. "Yeah, sometimes they are."

The End


End file.
